A table is a type of furniture comprising an open, flat surface supported by a base or legs. Tables are often used to hold articles (e.g., dishware, papers, books, and the like) at a convenient height when sitting, and are therefore often used in conjunction with one or more chairs. A table specifically intended for writing and office work is commonly referred to as a desk.
Many tables are placed in living and/or working spaces in which space is at a premium. Furthermore, in many cases, a table user might have a need for a large table only occasionally (e.g., when visitors need to be seated at the table), needing only a smaller tabletop on a day to day basis. Consequently, some tables have removable sections or leaves used to extend the surface in discrete increments. Other tables may utilize hinged extensions of the table top (commonly known as “drop leaves”). However, removable leaves can be difficult to install, and some require an external storage space to house the leaves when not in use. Drop leaves do not share these disadvantages, but drop leaves can interfere with use of the table when they are in their dropped position.
Many tables are also placed in multi-purpose spaces, in which some uses of the space may be more efficient without the table being present. In some cases, such multi-purpose spaces may sometimes house a portable folding table, in which the legs fold up against the underside of the table top for storage when not in use. However, many folding tables are not aesthetically pleasing. In addition, folding tables require storage space when they are not in use. Some folding tables may be light and/or easy to deploy, but suitable only for supporting light-weight articles. Other folding tables may be sturdier, but heavy and/or difficult to deploy.